


victims of the night

by carminare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied iwaoi and ushiten, M/M, they're literally just dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminare/pseuds/carminare
Summary: Later, he would blame it on the alcohol, he would say he could barely remember anything, but at that moment, with Bokuto's heavy hands on his hips and his raspy voice calling his name, Keiji danced.





	victims of the night

Bokuto was raving on the dance floor. Next to him, Oikawa danced with a very drunk Iwaizumi and things were getting a bit obscene, to Keiji's opinion. Tendou was somewhere jumping, too, his erratic jumps took him around and around the dancing bodies. Ushijima, sitting next to Keiji, smiled widely when he got to point him out (which, to be fair, wasn't too hard with that bright red hair) and as cute as it was, Keiji's eyes kept going back to Bokuto. He was all hips and stretched arms, and the colored lights reflecting off of him made him look ethereal.

Keiji didn't remember seeing Bokuto dance before. Sure, he had seen him goof around back in high school with the rest of the team and with Kuroo, but that had not been _this_ , not at all. This was too much, which was to say it was very Bokuto. The wide smile, the confidence emanating from his movements, the way people seemed to just notice him while he danced, always taking the spotlight, always brighter than everyone else. Keiji took a sip of his drink and kept watching.

"You should go there," Ushijima said. Keiji looked at him. "To the dance floor. Go dance with him."

Keiji shook his head. "Dancing is not my thing and Bokuto-san... well, he turns heads around. He really enjoys the attention. I don't."

Ushijima hummed in what Keiji guessed was understanding.

"Tendou is very energetic," Ushijima started, "he drags me out everywhere and sometimes it might feel like too much. I'm sure you understand."

Keiji smiled and nodded. He did. Bokuto was a ball of natural energy and Keiji loved him for it but it could get overwhelming from time to time.

"And he made me dance once," Ushijima continued. "We were alone and there was this upbeat song playing and I refused because I'm a terrible dancer. Of course, I couldn't really say no when he asked again, so we danced. It was rather fun."

Keiji tried to imagine it, Ushijima dancing, but the idea was too absurd. He believed it, though. It wasn't as if Keiji had an easy time saying no to Bokuto.

He looked back to the dance floor and it took him a second to find Bokuto, who was now being sandwiched by Oikawa and Iwaizumi and seemed to be having the time of his life. Bokuto caught his eye and waved at him, all crinkled eyes and blinding smile. Keiji smiled back. The song faded and Bokuto walked back to the bar while another one took its place.

"I'm exhausted!" he said when he was close enough and then planted a kiss on Keiji's cheek.

"You're sweaty, Bokuto-san," Keiji said and Bokuto pouted.

"'Kaashi!" he whined.

Keiji offered him a glass of water, which Bokuto downed in just a couple of seconds.

"You seem like you were having fun," he said when Bokuto put down the glass.

"I was! Did you see all those people looking at me? Do you think they know I was the one responsible for our win today?"

"Only because I wasn't playing," Ushijima said way too seriously but then he added, "You did a great job as the ace today."

Bokuto beamed at that and wrapped an arm around Ushijima, ignoring his complaints about the sweat. He _had_ been great. It pained Keiji a little to admit it, but Bokuto flourished under Oikawa's hands, he had become the ace Keiji always knew he could be. Bokuto always said Keiji was the best setter he had ever had but Keiji was glad he had found someone who could take advantage of all his potential and that he could shine as he should.

"'Kaashi!" Bokuto suddenly screamed. "I love this song!"

And then he was taking Keiji by the arm.

"Come on! Dance with me!"

Keiji shook his head and tried to free himself. "I don't dance, Bokuto-san. And I thought you were tired?"

"Go," Ushijima said and Keiji glared at him. _Traitor_.

"Please?" Bokuto's big and golden eyes were locked on him. Keiji considered saying no again but he knew that could get Bokuto in a funk and also, he kinda wanted to go. He sighed and got up, knowing he would probably regret it.

They walked to the dance floor, right to the middle of everyone, and Keiji could feel the heat and humidity from all the bodies, the bass making its way through his veins, the lights hot on his skin. Bokuto was already following the beat, swaying his hips. He thought he heard his name being called behind him and was about to look back when Bokuto grabbed his face.

"Don't," he didn't say as much as demanded. "Look at me. Keep your eyes on me."

Keiji did. He focused on Bokuto's glistening skin; on Bokuto's golden eyes, sometimes red and blue and green and yellow and then golden again; on the way Bokuto's shirt clung to his torso. Bokuto got closer, put his hands on Keiji's hips and talked next to his ear to be heard over the music.

"I like it when you watch me," he said.

Keiji swallowed hard and said, "I like watching you."

"Keiji," Bokuto said kissing his jaw, "dance with me."

Later, he would blame it on the alcohol, he would say he could barely remember anything, but at that moment, with Bokuto's heavy hands on his hips and his raspy voice calling his name, Keiji started to dance. He knew he was terrible but Bokuto was looking at him as if he held the whole universe and that was enough for him. He twirled to the beat of the song and threw his hands up in the air and forgot about everyone around him. All he cared about were Bokuto's eyes on him and the way the lights seemed to shine for him only.

Bokuto kissed him from head to toe. Lips on lips and chest against chest; hands around neck and waist, grabbing anything they could. They moved together to the rhythm of the song and Keiji had the fleeting thought of apologizing to Oikawa and Iwaizumi but Bokuto's hands were under his shirt now and Keiji gasped softly against Bokuto's mouth. He moved his hips against Bokuto's and pulled his hair softly. Bokuto's moan ended in Keiji's smiling mouth and only made him dance more energetically.

Keiji got lost in the freeing feeling of dancing among strangers with the man he loved. He couldn't say how long they danced, hours or only minutes, it didn't really matter, not when Bokuto was twirling him by the hand, laughing, and then repeating _I love you_ over and over again while kissing his whole face, not when Keiji was laughing so hard he could barely dance anymore, not when his chest was bursting with joy and his heart was asking to be set free.

"I love you," he said back to Bokuto, over and over again. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Come scream with me about bokuaka on twitter @keijiis!


End file.
